Operation: M.O.O.N.
is the second story in the twelfth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 16, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The episode opens with the footage from the 1969 moon landing. Sector V, excluding Numbuh 4, laugh their heads off watching this. Just then, the news announces that NASA intends to colonize the Moon by sending a family up there, taking them by surprise. Up on the KND Moonbase, Numbuh 362 informs all operatives that since the KND Moonbase was established, the KND pulled off a fake landing and that they will have to do it again because the adults are sending a family (Wallabee's) to the moon to see if it can be colonized, but the Kids Next Door redirect them to Hollywood, making the Beetles family and the adults think they're on the moon when they aren't, so they won't discover the KND Moonbase. And the best part is, they haven't even told Numbuh 4. The Kids Next Door try to make the Beetles stay on the Moon as short as possible. Meanwhile, Wallabee is grumbling over having moved to the Moon and leaves the dinner table in a fit with his father. He then thinks to go to the Moonbase and escapes from his house, unaware that he's walking to the edge of the set, with his family following him. In desperation, Nigel issues the OK for the KND to attack the Beetles disguised as aliens, sending the Beetles' fleeing back into their house and returning to their original home with an emergency button. But in the process, they make the adults fire missiles at the real moon, trying to destroy the 'aliens'. Kuki then came up with a brilliant plan to divert the missiles away from the moon, and fake the moon blowing up. Then there is a screen, in which the adults were watching. Showing Kuki holding a dart, pointed at the balloon that was on her blue Rainbow Monkey, causing it to pop. In the end, she ended up sending the missiles towards the fake moon in Hollywood. The episode then ends with Abigail saying, "Houston, we've got a problem!" Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 362 Allies *Sydney Beetles *Mrs. Beatles *Joey Beatles Villains *NASA scientists Cameos *Numbuh 14 *Numbuh 15 *Numbuh 16 *Numbuh 23 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 202 *Brad Punchbeef Locations *Sector V Treehouse *KND Moonbase *Kids Next Door Fake Moon Set 2x4 Technology *Backpack satellite dish *Alien robots *Ear piece Villain Technology *Space rocket *Missiles Trivia *This is the last 11 minute episode. *This episode parodies the rumors that the Moon landing was faked. *This episode is a parody of The Truman Show. **The Beetles family are Truman and Nigel is Christof. **When Nigel said: "Quick, Cue the comet!" is reference to Chrisof saying: "Cue the sun!" *Wallabee's living room still has his mother's glass koala vase as seen in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P.. *Wallabee's parents often appear with their faces seen and unseen through the episode. *In Wallabee's room he has a picture of a 3 with a heart on it, hinting his crush on Kuki. *In the end credits, Wallabee sings an extended version of the "buried in the sand" song, which he also sings in Operation: P.O.O.L. and Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y.. *In the end of the episode when Abigail says "Houston, we've got a problem" is a reference to the Apollo 13 spaceflight. *When Wallabee and his parents were apologizing to one another as they were being attacked by "aliens", Joey's head isn't seen until they duck for cover. *Actual footage from the broadcast of the Apollo 11 landing is shown on TV, though with an, at best, meager impersonation of the late Neil Armstrong. *It is revealed Mr. Beetles and Mrs. Beetles have different eye colours. Sydney has blue eyes and Mrs. Beetles has green eyes. **Wallabee must have gotten his eye colour from his mum, because as shown in Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. and Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., he has green eyes. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.26.47 AM.png Beatles opMOON.png Hollywood.png Wally opMOON.png Screenshot from 2018-02-27 17-51-44.png|Joey is seen without his head Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.30.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.30.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.30.21 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.30.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.30.32 AM.png Kuki opMOON.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.31.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.31.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 4.27.27 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-03-07 at 3.31.32 AM.png Wallabee buriedonthemoon OpMOON.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes with live footage